


Remember Me

by Runic



Series: Prompt Fills [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Memory Loss, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey beautiful. You’ve got gorgeous eyes. I have a lover that’s got eyes like yours.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedRavens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRavens/gifts).



> Prompt: Leave a “Remember Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character trying to get another to remember them [be it from an accident, meeting them after years apart, feel free to specify.]

Loki kneels next to the chair. Tony sits there with a content smile on his face, looking out over the city as the setting sun warms him. The Trickster takes one of his wrinkled hands and cradles it in his own.

Tony looks down at him, eyes moving from their hands to Loki’s face. He smiles at Loki. It is still just as brilliant as when Loki first fell for him, but his face seems even more wrinkled for it. “Hey beautiful.” Loki’s heart flutters. Maybe, maybe… “You’ve got gorgeous eyes. I have a lover that’s got eyes like yours.”

And Loki’s heart breaks. He wants so much to tell Tony who he is, to make him remember, but the words catch in his throat. It won’t be long now, and Loki would not have Tony spend the last of his moments in confusion. The tears build at the corner of his eyes, but he refuses to let them fall.

“I don’t know where he went,” Tony says brokenly. He turns his head to look back over the city. With a sigh he leans his head back against the headrest. “Will you stay with me? Just until he gets here.”

“Of course.” Loki is surprised at the calmness of his voice, so different from the desperation raging inside him.

And he does stay. He gives Tony one last kiss just before dawn.


End file.
